Salaperäinen kellari
by Petal Sword
Summary: Mira Longcage vastaanottaa yllättävän puhelun Taikaministeriöstä. Mitä? Voldemort? Ja mikä ihme on Tylypahka? RemusOC het paritus
1. Outo tapahtuma

Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling'n. Kaikki mitä et tunnista kuuluu tämän tarinan kirjoittajalle.

Title: Salaperäinen kellari

Author: Petal Sword

Paring: Remus/?

Summary: Mira Longcage vastaan ottaa yllättävän puhelun Taikaministeriöstä. Mitä? Voldemort? Ja mikä ihme on Tylypahka?

Warnings: het

Rating: PG

----------

SALAPERÄINEN KELLARI

by Petal Sword

1Luku

           Outo tapahtuma

Mira oli kaverinsa luona yökylässä Niinan ja Ninnun kanssa. He juttelivat uudesta pojasta, joka oli tullut Englannista, ja ihmettelivät miten poika pääsi heidän kouluunsa... heitä kyllä ymmärsi koska kouluun oli päässyt vain harva hakija.

"Miten hän onnistui? Minulta meni viikko ennen kuin pääsin sinne, ja häneltä vain yksi päivä," kysyi Ninnu ruskeat silmät laajenneina Milalta.

"Kukaan ei tiedä sitä, en minäkään. Mitä sinä sanot, Niina?"

"En tiedä. Mutta sen tiedän että hän katseli kiinnostuneena Miraa", Niina kertoi leveästi virnuillen.

"Uuuuu... Joku on tainnut ihastua Miraan", ilveilivät Ninnu ja Mila.

"No ei takuulla ole", Mira sihahti ystävilleen. "Ja minä ehdin luulemaan että olitte ystäviäni."

"Mira... Et viitsisi lopettaa niiden juttujesi lukemista", Ninnu valitti.

"Miten niin?" kysyi Mira viattoman tietämättömästi.

"Koska se oli Potteria", valitti Niina.

"Minun tietääkseni se oli minua itseäni, et anteeks vaan."

"No no eipäs riidellä. Sitä paitsi se oli kyllä Miraa itseään", sanoi Mila väliin.

"Mila, menkäähän jo nukkumaan!" huusi Milan äiti olohuoneesta tyttärelleen.

"Joo joo, äiti! No niin eiköhän mennä sitten nukkumaan", hän sanoi ystävilleen.

"Joo mennään vaan, se on parhain idea aikoihin", haukoitteli Mira.

"Niin varmaan sen takia kun sinä.." Niina ei saanut sanottua lausettaan loppuun kun Milan äiti tuli kalpeana Milan huoneeseen puhelin kädessään.

"Mikä on hätänä, äiti?" kysyi Mila katsellen huolestuneena äitiään harmailla silmillään. Milan äiti ei vastannut, vaan käänsi katseensa tyttärestään Miraan. "Se on sinulle", rouva Stan sanoi värisevällä äänellä, näytti siltä kun tämä purskahtaisi itkuun milloin tahansa.

Mira otti ojenetun puhelimen käteensä ja laskeutui portaita alas olohuoneeseen, missä Milan äiti purskahti itkuun heti kun istuutui tuolille. Mira nielaisi, mutta laittoi luurin korvaansa rohkeasti.

"Mira Longcage puhelimessa."

"Päivää, neiti Longcage. Olen taikaministeriöstä, ja haluamme pahoitella tapahtunutta. Olemme hyvin pahoillamme ettemme pystyneet pelastamaan vanhempianne Lordi Voldemortin kynsistä. Suruksemme joudumme ilmoittamaan heidän saaneen surmansa."

"Ta -taikaministeriöstä..." takelteli Mira hämmästyneenä, ja luuli tämän olevan pilaa.

"Niin Taikaministeriöstä, ja ilmoitan että teidät tullaan hakemaan pian, sillä uskon että et haluaisi jäädä lajittelusta." Mies sulki puhelimen, ja Mira jäi tuijottamaan tyhjyyteen. Rouva Stan otti puhelimen tytön kädestä, ja laittoi sen paikoilleen.

"Ha -haluaisitko jotain, kultaseni?" kysyi nainen hieman itkuisella äänellä.

"Ei kiitos", vastasi Mira, ja purskahti itkuun. Rouva Stan yritti lohduttaa murtunutta Miraa. Heidän viereltään kuului vaimea "poks", ja heidän huoneeseen oli ilmiintynyt kolme kaapuun sonnustautunutta miestä, jotka tarttuivat rouva Stania harteista ja vetivät tämän pois tytön luota.

"Kuules lapsonen nyt on aika lähte", sanoi nuorin miehistä kiusaantuneena. Mira nyökkäsi, ja kolme miestä tarttuivat häntä olkapäästä ja he ilmiintyivät Tylypahkaan, noitien ja velhojen kouluun.

***

"Mitä Miralle tapahtui kun hän katosi yhtäkkiä?" kysyi Ninnu katsoen ystäviään.

"En ole varma", vastasi Niina epävarmana.

"Entäs mitä mieltä sinä olet tästä Mila?" kysyi Ninnu katsoen innostuneena ystäviään.

"En mitään. Annetaan asian olla", vastasi Mila surullisena, ja myös iloisena siitä että Mira pääsi Tylypahkaan, jossa hän saisi paljon uusia ystäviä... ainakin toivottavasti.

"Annetaan asian olla?! Olet hullu, Mila!" huudahti Niina ja nousi ylös raivostuneena siitä, että Mila saattoi olla niin kylmäverinen tässä asiassa. Mila nousi seisomaan, ja käveli ikkunan luokse katsoen kauas Tylypahkaan asti.

"Niin annetaan olla, annetaan kohtalon hoitaa asia kuten se tahtoo, ja toivotaan, että Voldemort ei halua Mirasta mitään", sanoi Mila tyynen rauhallisena, kuin itsekseen. Mutta hän ei arvannutkaan että Ninnu ja Niina eivät ymmärtäneet häntä eikä itseasiassa koko tilannetta. Ja kuka oikein oli Voldemort?

----------

Toivottavasti nautitte tarinasta.

Kommentteja, kiitos!

Ideat ja sen sellaiset ovat tervetulleita.

              Teitä viihdytti: Petal Sword


	2. Tylypahka

Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling'n. Kaikki mitä et tunnista kuuluu tämän tarinan kirjoittajalle.

Title: Salaperäinen kellari

Author: Petal Sword

Paring: Remus/?

Summary: Mira Longcage vastaan ottaa yllättävän puhelun Taikaministeriöstä. Mitä? Voldemort? Ja mikä ihme on Tylypahka?

Warnings: het

Rating: PG

----------

SALAPERÄINEN KELLARI

by Petal Sword

2 luku

          Tylypahka

Remus Lupin katsoi uusia ykkösluokkalaisia, ja muisteli omaa elämäänsä silloin. Ei hänellä ollut silloin tylsää, päin vastoin, hän oli nauttinut joka hetkestä hänen kolmen ystävänsä kanssa, jotka olivat herrat Anturajalka, Sarvihaara ja Matohäntä. Oikeilta nimiltään Sirius Musta, James Potter ja Peter Piiskulainen. He olivat olleet hänen ystäviään ensinmäiseltä vuodelta saakka, ja nyt he olivat jo kuudennella vuodelle.

"Kuutamo, mitä ajattelet?" kysyi Sirius joka katsoi odottavasti lautastansa, mutta vaikka tämä kuinka katsoi siihen niin se ei täyttynyt ruoalla.

"Niinpä niin. Mitä ajattelet, Remus?" kysyi vuorostaan poika jonka hiukset olivat kurittomat, ja jolla oli pähkinän ruskeat silmät, James.

"E- ehkä täysikuu on lähestymäss", piipitti pieni pullea ruskea tukkainen poika Jamesin vierestä.

"Ääääh Peter, jos satuit huomaamaan: täysikuu oli pari päivää sitten", nurisi erittäin hyvän näköinen Sirius Remuksen viereltä.

"En minä sitä. Dumbledore ilmoitti, että tänne tulee uusi kuudesluokkalainen, ja että hänet pitäisi lajitella tupaansa. Sirius, se on myös syy siihen miksi ruoka ei ole vielä tullut", sanoi Remus tarkoittaen viimeisensä sanansa nälkäiselle Siriukselle.

"Ääääh, hän voisi tulla jo", valitti Sirius. Siinä samassa salin ovi aukaistiin, ja ovesta astui ruskea hiuksinen tyttö, jolla oli suuret vihreänharmaat silmät.

***

Mira Longcage astui suureen saliin, ja ihasteli sen kauneutta. Tälläistä hän ei ollut koskaan nähnyt. Mutta kun hän katsoi puna- ja kullanvärein koristeltuun pitkään pöytään, hän huomasi ruskea hiuksisen pojan, ja hänen vatsansa teki voltteja. Hän käänsi äkkiä katseensa pojasta, ja lähti kulkemaan rehtori Albus Dumbledorea kohti, ja hän huomasi tämän silmien tuikkivan salaperäisesti. Se sekä hämmästytti ja myös kiehtoi Miraa. Rehtori nousi seisomaan, ja levitti kätensä kuin toivottaakseen Miran tervettulleeksi, mutta tämä puhkesi kuitenkin puhumaan heti kun tyttö oli hänen edessään.

"Saanen sanoa pari sanaa", rehtori aloitti. "Kuten jo ilmoitin, niin meille tulee kuudennelle vuositasolle uusi oppilas, ja hän seisoo tällä hetkellä edessäni. Toivon, että toivotatte tervetulleeksi Mira Longcagen."

"Hänet lajitellaan omaan tupaansa. Sitä ennen haluaisin kuitenkin ilmaista toivomukseni siitä, että mihin tupaan hän ikinä päätyykin, tuvassa olevat auttavat häntä asettumaan ja saavuttamaan vuositasonsa, sillä hän voi olla hieman jäljess", sanoi Dumbledore, eikä näyttänyt huomaavan supisevia Luihuisia, jotka eivät ainakaan näyttäneet toivottavan Miraa tervetulleeksi.

Dumbledore heitti Miraan vielä surullisen silmäyksen, ennen kun kakisti kurkkuaan ja sanoi kuuluvalla äänellä: "Voit laittaa lajitteluhatun päähäsi neiti Logcage."

Mira katsoi epäröivästi kuluneen oloista hattua, mutta laittoi sen kuitenkin päähänsä samalla kun istui. Siinä samassa hattu puhkesi puhumaan:

"Hmm... huomaan että olet järkevä, rohkeasydämminen. Mihin voisin sinut pistää?" Hattu tuntui puhuvan ajatuksissaan, mutta Mira ei tuntenut oloansa mukavaksi, ainakaan tällä hetkellä, pikemminkin hän haluasi juosta ovesta ulos huutaen samalla jotain hulluista, mutta hänen ajatuksensa keskeytyivät, kun hattu huusi lujaan ääneen: "ROHKELIKKO!"

Rohkelikon pöytä puhkesi raikuviin suosio osoituksiin, ja Mira otti hatun pois päästään ja juoksi Rohkelikon pöydän luokse. Hän huomasi vapaan paikan sen ruskea hiuksisen pojan, jota hän oli katsellut, toisella puolella. Mira istui pojan viereen kätten puristusten jälkeen.

 Poika kääntyi häneen päin, ja hymyili lempeää hymyään. Mira katsoi pojan hymyä lumoutuneena, sillä se toi hänen mieleensä jotain minkä hän oli menettänyt, isän. Mira hymyili pojalle takisin, ja poika ojensi kätensä.

"Hei. Olen Remus Lupin, ja tuossa ovat ystäväni Sirius Musta, James Potter ja Peter Piiskulain", Remus sanoi esitellen samalla myös ystävänsä, jotka änkivät suuhunsa ruokaa mielin määrin, välittämättä tukehtuivatko vai eivät.

Mira kätteli poikaa, ja tällä kertaa hän ei voinut estää kyyneltä vierähtämästä poskelleen. Poika katsahti häneen huolestuneesti, mutta ei sanonut mitään, vaan pyyhki kyyneleen pois Miran kasvoilta, mikä sai tytön purskahtamaan itkuun. Remus katsoi hämmästyneenä tyttöä, sitten ystäviään, mutta veti kuitenkin Miran rintaansa vasten, ja antoi itkun laantua nyyhkytyksiksi.

"Mikä hätänä?" kysyi Remus lempeällä äänellä.

Mira nosti katseensa pojan silmiin, ja päätti luottaa tähän sen verran, että voisi kertoa itkunsa syyn. Remus ei sanonut mitään puristi vain tyttöä myötä tuntoisesti olkaansa vasten, ja antoi itselleen luvan myös itkeä.

***

Mila Stan katsoi ulos ikkunasta ja mietti mitenköhän Mira pärjäsi Tylypahkassa.

Hän vilkaisi nukkuisivatko hänen ystävänsä, ja kyllä he nukkuivat. Aamulla hän kertoisi sekä Voldemortista että Tylypahkasta. Myös Miran tilanteesta, jos he vain antavat siihen mahdollisuuden. Mila kuuli jonkun kävelevän rappusissa, ja vähän ajan kuluttua ovi aukesi.

"Mila, mikset ole nukkumassa?" kysyi rouva Stan katsellen samalla tytärtään huolestuneesti.

"Ajattelen vain Miraa, äiti" vastasi Mila surullisesti.

"Älä huolehdi kultaseni, kyllä Mira pärjää. Sitä paitsi olin yhteydessä Dumbledoreen, ja hän on luvannut kertoa siitä miten Mira pärjää koulussa", aloitti rouva Stan, "sitä paitsi... Mira kuuluu Logcagen sukuun, ja he kaikki ovat vahva luonteisia, jopa Mira. Joten menehän nyt nukkumaan, huomenna on koulupäivä."

"Kyllä äiti", sanoi Mila vastahakoisesti. Hän kuuli oven sulkeutuvan, ja meni peitteidensä alle, kuiskaten: "Huomenna, Mira, huomenna."

----------

Toivottavasti nautitte tarinasta.

Kommentteja, kiitos! Ne saavat uuden hienon kodin ja lämmittävät mukavasti... ;)

Ideat ja sen sellaiset ovat tervetulleita.

              Teitä viihdytti: Petal Sword


	3. Muistoja ja unelmia

Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling'n. Kaikki mitä et tunnista kuuluu tämän tarinan kirjoittajalle.

Title: Salaperäinen kellari

Author: Petal Sword

Paring: Remus/?

Summary: Mira Longcage vastaan ottaa yllättävän puhelun Taikaministeriöstä. Mitä? Voldemort? Ja mikä ihme on Tylypahka?

Warnings: het

Rating: PG

----------

SALAPERÄINEN KELLARI

by Petal Sword

3 Luku

           Muistoja ja Unelmia

Mira Loncage makasi sängyssään häpeillen murskautumistaan, ja epäili yhä enemmän olevansa ulkopuolinen omassa suvussaan.

"Että saatoin antaa tunteilleni vallan", hän tuskaili, eikä huomannut puhuvansa ääneen. Verho aukaistiin ja toiselta puolen kurkisti punahiuksinen tyttö, jonka silmät tuikkivat smaragdien lailla. Tyttö istui sängyn reunalle, ja vähän ajan kuluttua James oli tytön takana käsi Lilyn olkapäällä. Niin tämä oli Lily, öhöm tiedättehän Jamesin tyttöystävä. Mira ei voinut estää suunpieliensä nykimistä, ja pian virnistys levisi hänen kasvoilleen.

"Vai että sillä tavalla", Lily aloitti, "tulin sanomaan, että ei ole mitään hävettävää itkeä pojan olkaa vasten, mutta sinä se vain siinä virnuilet kuin mikäkin", Lily virnuili nyt myös, mutta Miran hymy kuoli ja hän nousi istumaan kuin iskun saaneena.

"Mitä nyt?" kysyi Lily katsoen häntä kallistellen päätään.

Mira tunsi jossain lähellä sydäntään vihlaisun, ja sitten jalassaan, voi miten se sattuikaan! Hän yritti olla kirkumasta, mutta päästi silti paljastavan vinkaisun, joka muistutti tuskissaan olevan koiran ääntä.

Kauan peittyneinä olleet arvet ja jäljet olivat jälleen paljastuneet. Mira tunsi itsensä taas viisivuotiaaksi pikkutytöksi, jota ihmissusi veli oli raapinut, ja raadellut, mutta ei ollut ehtinyt puremaan. Vain aamun sarastus oli pelastanut hänet. Veli oli muuttunut takasin ihmiseksi, mutta oli paennut nähdessään mitä oli pikkusiskolleen tehnyt.

Lily kirkaisi nähdessään Miran haavat. James veti tyttöystävänsä syrjään ja otti Miran ranteesta kiinni, ja raahaten hänet alas oleskelu huoneeseen.

***

Remus Lupin istui kahden ystävänsä Siriuksen ja Peterin kanssa oleskeluhuoneessa, jossa he suunnittelivat uutta kepposta luihusille.

Remus ei vielläkään ymmärtänyt miksi Luihuiset ja Rohkelikot olivat niin huonoissa väleissä. Mutta mitäpä tuolla. Ainakin hänellä oli ystäviä joista hän ei luopuisi mistään hinnasta. Ei vaikka olisi henki kyseessä, nimittäin ilman heitä hän olisi yksinäinen ihmissusi. Entäs Mira? Oliko hänellä täällä ystäviä? Mutta ennen kaikkea: miksi tämä oli valehdellut hänelle? Sillä tuskin hänen veljensä oli kuollut. Ei, kyse oli jostain vakavammasta... Ehkä hänen vanhempansa olivat kuolleet? Se ainakin antaisi syytä murheeseen. Ei tuskin. Mutta miksi tämä oli valehdellu hänelle? Remus ajatteli otsaansa rypistäen.

"Remus. Mikä hätänä?" Sirius kysyi kohottaen päätään ihmissusi ystäväänsä kohti.

"Ei mikään", vastasi Remus huokaisten.

"Aaaaarg... Mi-mitä sil-sille tytölle on tapahtunut?" piipitti Peter hädissään osoittaen Miraa pullealla sormellaan.

Remus ja Sirius käänsivät päätään kohti Miraa, jonka keholla risteili haavoja ja arpia. James veti haavoittunutta tyttöä alas rappusia, ja Lily näytti hyvin pelästyneeltä.

Muut oleskelu huoneessa tulivat uteliaina lähemmäksi, ja rupesivat pommittamaan Miraa kysymyksillä. Sirius päästi vaimean kirouksen ja ryhtyi hajottamaan joukkoa uhkailemalla tupalaisiaan mitä epämielyttävimillä kirouksilla. Se näytti tepsivän, sillä porukka alkoi hiipua takaisin omiin puuhiinsa.

James johdatti Miraa sairaalasiipeen, seuranaan edelleen pelästynyt Lily, vihainen Sirius, pelokkas Peter, ja erittäin huolestunut ja miettiväinen Remus.

Vähän ajan kuluttua he saavuttivat määränpäänsä, ja löysivät Matami Pomfreyn ja Dumbledoren odottamassa heitä huolestuneen näköisinä.

Rohkelikko nelikkö, Lily ja Mira astuivat huoneen sisäpuolelle. Mira pelästyi toden teolla nähdessään lähimmän vuoteen takaa tulevat parhaan ystävänsä ja tämän äidin.

"Hei Mira", hänen ystävänsä Mila tervehti, mutta ennen kun hän ehti sen pidemmälle rouva Stan suuteli häntä lämpimän äidillisesti, vilkaistuaan kauhistuneena tytön haavoja. Hän säästyi kaikesta pahimalta, sillä Mila veti äitiänsä pois hänen luotaan ihan vain siksi että hän ei kuristuisi.

Mutta rouva Stan teki yhden pahan virheen, jota Mila ja Mira olivat pelänneet, nimittäin paljasti tytön kauan peteillyn salaisuuden. "Toivottavasti veljesi on nyt tyytyväinen, kun tajuaa mitä on tehnyt sinulle", aloitti rouva Stan surullisesti.

"Äiti", varoitti Mila vihaisesti.

"Sinun ei olisi pitänyt", rouva Stan jatkoi tyttärensä varoitteluista huolimatta, "mennä ulos metsään täydenkuun aikana, etenkin kun tiesit ihmissusista. Mutta sitä en ymmärrä miksi veljesi piti hyökätä kimppuusi, ja vielä ihmissutena. Ihme, että sinustakin ei tullut ihmissutta."

Kaikki tämä oli Miralle likaa. Jokin hänen sisällään alkoi herätä: ärtynyt, kahlehdittu, vihainen peto... susi... Hän päästi vaimean, varoittavan murinan, mutta se oli kuitenkin tarpeeksi kuuluva. Rouva Stan hätkähti ja katsoi häntä silmiin, kalveten.

Peto... se halusi ulos, se halusi raadella, halusi tappaa. Liian kauan se oli odottanut. Aivan liian kauan...

"Eiiii!" Mira huusi, hän ei halunnut antaa sille valtaa ei nyt, ei täällä. Hän hoippui hetken, vain valahtaakseen lattialle, pyortyneenä.

***

_*// Ovi, näen oven jossa lukee Salaperäinen kellari. Tuijotan ovea kauan, ja ojennan käteni sitä kohti, sitten joku tarttuu minua kädestä. Käännyn ja näen Remuksen, joka pudistelee lempeästi päätään ja sanoo:_

_"Älä. Sinne ei saa mennä."_

_Kohotan kulmiani ja kysyn: "Miksi?"_

_Hän vain pudistaa uudestaan päätään, ja kysyn uudelleen: "Miksi?" Hän kohottaa katseensa minuun nostaa leukaani ja sanoen: "Kuolet jos astut tuosta ovesta sisään." Hänen äänensä on karhean lempeä._

_Tuuli lennättää hiuksiani ja tunnen olevani romanttisessa kirjassa pää henkilönä. Sormi hyväilee kasvojani, ja pieni huokaisu purkautuu huuliltani, tunnen voivani rakastaa, rakastaa jotain henkilöä. Hän lopettaa hyväilyn, kohottaa kasvojani. Hän suutelee minua hellästi lämpimästi, lupauksia tuovaksi. Yhtäkkiä hän katoaa..._

_Ja tunnen kuinka joku ravistelee minua epätoivoisesti. //*_

***

Avasin silmäni ja huomasin olevani sairaalasiivessä. Ihmiset ympäröivät minua huolestuneen näköisinä.

Remus häilyi ylläni. Hän lopetti ravistelun huomattuaan minun vironneen.

Katsoin häntä silmiin, tajuten mitä olin pelännyt koko ajan: olin rakastunut Remus Lupiniin. Kyynel vierähti poskelleni, ja raskaasti huokaisten Remus pyyhkäisi sen kasvoiltani. Huuliltani vierähtää sana ennen kun ehdin pysäyttää sitä.

"Remus."

----------

Toivottavasti nautitte tarinasta.

Kommentteja, kiitos! Ne saavat uuden hienon kodin ja lämmittävät mukavasti... ;)

Ideat ja sen sellaiset ovat tervetulleita.

              Teitä viihdytti: Petal Sword


	4. Ystävyys ja Rakkaus

Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling'n. Kaikki mitä et tunnista kuuluu tämän tarinan kirjoittajalle.

Title: Salaperäinen kellari

Author: Petal Sword

Paring: Remus/?

Summary: Mira Longcage vastaan ottaa yllättävän puhelun Taikaministeriöstä. Mitä? Voldemort? Ja mikä ihme on Tylypahka?

Warnings: het

Rating: PG

----------

SALAPERÄINEN KELLARI

by Petal Sword

4 Luku

            Ystävyys ja Rakkaus

Viikkoa myöhemmin Mira käveli yksin käytävällä vältellen kelmejä, etenkin Remusta. Kaikki koulussa tiesivät että hän oli ihmissusi, ja sen takia häntä välteltiin ja vihattiin. Jopa Rohkelikot vihasivat häntä, eikä kukaan halunnut viettää aikaa hänen kanssaan, mutta mitä hän siitä välitti, hän oli sellainen kuin oli ja hyväksyi sen, vaikka hänen pitäisi kohdata Luihunen. Mutta siinä paha missä mainitaan, nimittäin häntä kohti tuli Kalkaros, Mira kääntyi katsoakseen olisiko kukaan opettaja lähistöllä, ei eipä ollu, tämä oli aivan hänen tuuriaan.

"Mitäs ihmissusi rukka kuljeskelee käytävillä?" kysyi ivallinen ääni hänen edessään, Mira kääntyi ja kohtasi Severus Kalkaroksen voiton riemuisen katseen. 'Voi ei olen pulassa', ajatteli Mira.

"Kyllä kai nyt minä saan kulkea käytävillä jos haluan" , totesi Mira uhmakkaasti. Tällä kertaa poika virnisteli voiton riemuisesti, ja se sai kylmät väreet kulkemaan Miran selkää pitkin.

"Ehkäpä, ehkäp", poika sanoi venytellen ennen kuin jatkoi, "en satu näkemään kelmejä missään kuraverinen, he eivät tule suojelemaan sinua tällä kertaa."

Mira henkäisi kauhistuneena, sillä hän tiesi että "kuraverinen" oli loukkaus jästisyntyisille kuten hänkin oli.

"Mitä, veikö kissa kielesi kuraverinen", poika sanoi ivallisesti, ja oli iloinen siitä että oli loukannut tyttöä aika pahasti.

Mira oli saanut muut jo kiinni, ja tiesi yhden tosi hyvän loitsun tälle tilanteelle, nimittäin hän ei kestänyt enää Luihuspoikaa joka oli ärsyttänyt hänet äärirajoileen, joten Mira veti taikasauvansa esiin ja mutisi hiljaa loitsun, joka osui maaliinsa. Severuksella oli nyt vaaleansininen kaapu, ja hänen hiuksensa olivat kiiltävän puhtaat, ja pian nekin muuttuivat vaaleanpunaiseksi.

Mira pinkaisi heti juoksuun ennen kuin poika ehti edes älytä mitään, niin Mira oli jo turvallisesti Rohkelikon tupahuoneessa, tai ainakin hän luuli niin. Kun hän astui sisään tupahuoneeseen, niin hän sai osan vihaavia katseita, osan pelokkaita, Mira hämmentyi ensiksi, kunnes muisti kuka oli ja mikä oli. Ainoat ihmiset tuvasta jotka eivät olleet huomanneet hänen tuloaan, olivat kelmit ja Lily. Mira päätti, että hän voisi jutella heille vähän vaikka olikin vältellyt häntä, mutta hänen pitäisi pitää huoli siitä, että ei vilkuilisi Remusta, tai kertoisi tälle tunteitaan, jotka hän haluaisi vuodattaa ulos sydämmeltään. Hän meni kelmien ja Lilyn luokse, mutta he eivät näköjään vieläkään huomanneet tätä, vaikka hän istui lähimmälle tuolille, joka oli myös tarpeeksi kaukana ja sanoi: "Hei, taas."

Kelmit ja Lily käänsivät päänsä häntä kohti ja näyttivät hyvin hämmästyneiltä, kuten näytti myös Mirakin, Lily oli ensimmäinen joka toipui hämmästyksestä, ja puhkesi samantien puhumaan.

"Mira miksi olet vältellyt meitä?" Kelmitkin toipuivat hämmästyksestään, katsellen Miraa kysyvästi.

"En minä ole vältellyt teitä, halusin vain olla yksin", hän sanoi, vaikka tiesi että se ei ollut totta, koska kyllä hän oli heitä vältellyt, ja hänellä oli siihen hyvä syy.

"Äääh, älä viitsi kyllä me tiedetään että oot vältelly meitä, ja kysymme kohteliasti miksi?" sanoi tällä kertaa James, Miran oli pakko luovuttaa kun näki Remuksen silmien ymmärtävän tuikkeen, Siriuksen viattoman virnistyksen, Peterin mitään tietämättömän ilmeen, ja Jamesin hellyyttävän katseen.

Huokaus. "Hyvä on myönnän että olen vältellyt teitä, ja pyydän anteeksi. Se varmaankin riittää teille."

"Mutta miksi?" kysyi Remus vuorostaan, Mira katsoi häneen pitkään ja harkitusti, kunnes painoi päänsä alas ja sanoi:

"Koska tämä kaikki on minun syytäni, tätä ei olisi tapahtunut, jos en..." Mira ei pystynyt sen edemmäs jatkamaan, sen kertominen tuotti hänelle suurta tuskaa, ja hän syytti siitä itseään.

"Jos et mitä?" kysyi Sirius vaatien häntä jatkamaan.

"Jos en olisi menettänyt vanhempiani", jatkoi Mira hennomalla äänellä. Kelmit ja Lily olivat hyvin kauhistuneilta kuulemastaan, ja näyttivät pahoitelevilta.

Mira nosti katseensa lattiasta, ja huomasi Remuksen seisovan edessään. Ensiksi Mira pelästyi, sitten hän halusi vain pyyhkiä nuo rypyt pojan otsalta, jotka poika sai kohoamaan huolestuneella ilmeellään.

"Tule mukaani, haluan näyttää sinulle jotain", Remus sanoi, ja hän lähti mielihyvin pojan kanssa ulos täältä. He kävelivät pitkän matkan, kunnes Mira huomasi, että he olivat saapuneet järven rannalle, ja hän huomasi järven olevan hyvin kaunis kun kuu paistoi sitä.

"Aiotko ihastella järveä kokopäivän?" Remus kysyi ilmiselvän huvittuneena, Mira punastui ja kääntyi Remukseen päin. Poika hipaisi hänen poskeaan. "Tiesitkö että olet hyvin söpö punastuessasi?" Remus ilmoitti lämmin tuike silmissään, ja Mira punastui enemmän. Remus naurahti ennen kuin suuteli Miraa kevyesti huulille. Vaikka suukko oli pieni niin Mira huokaisi silti.

Remuksen katse kävi hellemäksi, ja Mira ajatteli pojan olleen enkeli.

Hän istahti maahan ja poika istui hänen vierelleen kiertäen käsivartensa Miran olkapäille vetäen tämän hyvin lähelle itseään, antaen Miran jopa nojata hänen olkaansa vasten. Remus huomasi miten rakastettava Mira oli, ja tajusi että hän rakasti Miraa koko sydämmestään, hän katsahti tyttöä, ja huomasi tämän nukahtaneen hänen syliinsä. Hän katsahti tyttöön rakastavasti kunnes nosti tämän käsivarsilleen, ja alkoi kävellä oleskeluhuonetta kohti.

Hän vei Miran tupahuoneeseen ja suuteli Miraa vielä kerran lempeästi huulille, kunnes meni omaan tupahuoneeseensa nukkumaan.

***

Mila istui keittiöpöydän äärellä miettien Miraa, ja sitä miten tämä tulisi pärjäämään etenkin nyt kun kaikki tiesivät tämän olevan ihmissusi.

Hän käveli huoneeseensa painaen päänsä tyynyyn, ja nukahti tietämättä sitä, että kohtalo oli lähettänyt kaksi ihmistä yhteen Tylypahkassa jossa rakkaus on hyvin mahdollista, jos vain itse tietää tunteensa.

----------

Toivottavasti nautitte tarinasta.

Kommentteja, kiitos! Ne saavat uuden hienon kodin ja lämmittävät mukavasti... ;)

Ideat ja sen sellaiset ovat tervetulleita.

              Teitä viihdytti: Petal Sword


	5. Veljen paluu

Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling'n. Kaikki mitä et tunnista kuuluu tämän tarinan kirjoittajalle.

Title: Salaperäinen kellari

Author: Petal Sword

Paring: Remus/?

Summary: Mira Longcage vastaan ottaa yllättävän puhelun Taikaministeriöstä. Mitä? Voldemort? Ja mikä ihme on Tylypahka?

Warnings: het

Rating: PG

----------

SALAPERÄINEN KELLARI

by Petal Sword

5 Luku

           Veljen paluu

Remus nousi ensimmäisenä kelmeistä, ja päätti että hän voisi mennä lukemaan oleskeluhuoneeseen, hän sieppasi syliinsä koulukirjat ja meni alakertaan huomaten Miran siellä. Remuksen sydämmeen tuli lämmin läikähdys. 'Että hän voikin olla niin kaunis', hän huomasi ajatelevansa. Remus kulki portaat alas ja tyttö kohotti katsettaan suoraan Remuksen kullanruskeisiin silmiin, joissa oli runsaasti hellyyttä ja viisautta. Miran suunpielet kääntyivät ylöspäin muistellessaan heidän eilistä suudelmaansa.

"Huomenta, Mira", Remus ilmoitti istuen tytön viereen, katsellen tätä hilpeästi.

"Huomenta, Rem", Mira vastasi sydän kiihkeästi pamppailen. Koko oleskeluhuoneen täytti hiljaisuus, mutta se rikkoutui hilpeästi, kun loput kelmeistä ryntäsivät alas naureskellen. Remus kohotti kysyvästi toista kulmaansa, kun kelmit olivat istuneet. Sirius ja James päättivät vastata äänettömään kysymykseen.

"Oletteko kuulleet mitä Severukselle kävi eilen?" aloitti Sirius innosta puhkuen. Kun Mira ja Remus eivät vastanneet niin James jatkoi. "Joku oli taikonut hänen hiuksensa eilen puhtaiksi ja vaaleansiniseksi, ja tämän kaavun vaaleanpunaiseksi." Tämän jälkeen laskeutui hiljaisuus kunnes he kaikki purskahtivat raikuvaan nauruun. Mira oli ensimmäinen, joka rauhoittui ja päätti odottaa muidenkin tyyntymistä. Lopulta kelmitkin rauhoittuivat ja Mira sanoi asiansa.

"Se olin min", hän ilmoitti tyynesti. Kelmit loivat kysyviä katseita Miraan ja pyysivät tätä kertomaan koko jutun ja niin Mira sitten kertoikin:

"Olin kävelemässä käytävillä kunnes satuin törmäämään Severukseen 'kuvannollisesti'. Hän ärsytti minua äärirajoilleeni, mutta viimeinen pisara oli se että hän kutsui minua kuraveriseksi."

Kelmit henkäisivät kauhistuneina ja vihaisina, Sirius ponkaisi ylös ja näytti siltä että hän olisi voinut mennä kuristamaan Severuksen kuoliaaksi armotta. Mutta kelmit ottivat Siriuksesta kiinni ja vetivät tämän takaisin istumaan. Muutkin Rohkelikot alkoivat tulla oleskeluhuoneeseen, sitten monet häipyivät jo Suureen saliin.

"Eiköhän mekin jo mennä saliin?" Mira kysyi Lilyn tultua tupahuoneesta. Kelmit katsahtivat toisiinsa kunnes suostuivat lähtemään syömään aamupalaa.

Muodonmuutos luokassa kelmit, Mira ja Lily kirjoittelivat muistiinpanoja. Tai ainakin Mira yritti, mutta Remus oli hänen edessään ja hän ahmi tätä silmillään nyt kun siihen oli mahdollisuus. Hän oli tietenkin väärässä, sillä professori McKarmiva, joka oli yksi ankaremminsta opettajista Tylypahkassa, huomasi hänen tuijottavan Remusta muistiinpanojen kirjoittamisen sijasta ja otti Rohkelikolta kymmenen pistettä pois. Mira huokaisi alistuneesti ja rupesi kirjoittamaan muistiinpanoja.

Tunnin jälkeen kelmit, Lily ja Mira saivat huokaista helpotuksesta, sillä tuskin kukaan saattoi kestää McKarmivaa kokopäivää, ja jos kesti niin silloin täytyisi olla hyvin epätoivoinen.

"Huh huh, päästiinpäs sielt", Sirius sanoi.

"Niinpä, Anturajalka. Hei niin muuten, mitä meillä on seuraavaksi, Kuutamo?" kysyi James vuorostaan.

"Hmm... näyttäisi olevan pimeyden voimilta suojautumista", Remus vastasi hajamielisesti.

"Hyvä!" Mira huudahti innostuneesti.

"Mutta siihenkin on vielä viisitoista minuuttia aikaa, joten miten ois, pojat, tehdäänkö jotain hauskaa?" Mira jatkoi virnistellen, kelmit virnistivät myös ja suostuivat. Heidän onnekseen käytävältä saapui pari Luihuis poikaa, he katsahtivat toisiinsa virnuillen ja lausuivat pari taikasanaa, ennen kun he huomasivatkaan Luihuis pojat olivat muutuneet hopean vihreiksi kaneiksi.

"Hmm... olen ihan vihreä kateudesta", Sirius lausahti saaden heidät kaikki nauramaan riehakkaasti. Mutta he eivät olleet huomanneet että rehtori ja joku tuntematon henkilö olivat seisseet heidän takanaan. Käännyttyään ympäri kelmit, Lily ja Mira hiljenivät laskien päänsä alas.

Hetken kuluttua Albus Dumbledore esitteli vieraansa, saaden nuoret kohottamaan katseensa lattiasta. "Tämä on Jordan", rehtori kertoi. Mira katseli hetken miestä silmiin, tämän vastatessa katseeseen.

"Jordan, tässä ovat Sirius, James, Peter, Remus, Lily ja Mira." Jordan vilkaisi heitä kaikkia, mutta hänen katseensa jäi Miran silmien syvyyksiin, josta tämä vaistosi ahdistuksen, pelon, surun ja rakkauden Remukseen. Jordanin vakava ilme suli lempeään hymyyn tämän sanoessa:

"Hei, pikkusisko", kelmit ja Lily jäivät tuijottamaan suuauki kaksikkoa ihmeissään. Miran sydän teki voltin, samassa hän kuitenkin tunsi tuskaa hänen ajatellesaan veljeään. Tämä oli ollut poissa niin kauan, niin kamalan kauan, Mira ajatteli kyyneleiden poltaessa hänen silmiään.

Veli katseli häntä vähän aikaa surullisena kunnes sanoi: "Etkö halaa veljeäsi?" Tyttö päästi pienen nyyhkäisyn hypäten veljensä syliin itkien ilosta, surusta ja rakkaudesta, kunnes maailma pimeni.

Mila istui hiljaa matikan tunnilla ajatellen, mitenköhän Mira suhtautuisi tämän veljen paluuseen. Toivottavasti hyvin, sillä Miralla ei ollut ketään muuta kuin tämän rakas veli. Mutta eipähän Mila sitä voinut tietää, että Remus ja Mira olivat rakastuneet toisiinsa, vai saattoiko? Tylypahkassa oli omat salaisuutensa ja yllätyksensä mutta ei sieltä onnea puuttunut, ei, ei, kaikkea muuta, kaikkea muuta.

----------

Toivottavasti nautitte tarinasta.

Kommentteja, kiitos! Ne saavat uuden hienon kodin ja lämmittävät mukavasti... ;)

Ideat ja sen sellaiset ovat tervetulleita.

              Teitä viihdytti: Petal Sword


End file.
